customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Season 11 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E358:A8B1:E4B9:7C65:6097-20190606183429
'''A-Counting We Will Go''' is a Barney Clip Show that was released on September 14, 2010. Plot While having a fun filled day with counting, Barney and the kids decide to have a counting party inside the caboose. They get started on decorating inside the caboose and sending out invitations. While they wait for all of their friends to get there, Barney tells the viewers about the time when Baby Bop learned to count. Soon after he tells the story, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff join them. They jump right in to play some number games. Then they are also joined with some friends. And while having fun, the kids learn an important lesson - you can't go wrong when you have friends to count on! Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz ) *Riff (Body: Jerad Harris, Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Grace (Madison McPherson) *Party Children (Skye Blakely, Gavin Cotter, Nick Fuhrmann, Emma Robinson) *Mom (Shauna McLean) Additional Costume Performers *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers) *Riff (Adam Brown) Additional Cast *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Daniel (Casey Rodriquez) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Jackie (Kate Aberger) Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Great Day for Counting #It's Party Time #Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") #The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #One Two Buckle My Shoe (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Pennies in My Pocket (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Way to Count (Scene Taken from: "The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure") #Books are Fun! (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #There are Seven Days (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Numbers, Numbers (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #The Fishing Song (Scene Taken from: "Ducks and Fish") #A Big Parade of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Ten Little Fingers (New content / Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") #The Ants Go Marching #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Scene Taken from: "Pistachio") #It's Party Time (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first home video to use the Late 2010 version of the "Barney Theme Song". *After not being used for 8 years, the song, "A Great Day for Counting" returns in the new content of this video, since "Red, Yellow and Blue!". *With a production code of 1324, this video was the final project in served as executive producer. *The production for this video took place in May 19, 2009. *This video is closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. Goof: *The actress who plays Beth (Season 7-8), Katherine Pully, is misspelled in the credits. Instead of Pully, her last name is spelled Pulley in the credits. Full Video font-style:italic;">Let's Go on Vacation'Let's Play Outside' is a Barney Clip Show that was released on May 18, 2010. Plot Join Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and all their friends as they remember all the wonderful times they shared while having fun being outdoors! 'Stories:' *The Little Star that Fell from the Sky (Scene Taken: "Starlight, Star Bright") *Melanie's Bedtime Story (Scene Taken: "The Sleepless Sleepover") Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) Series Cast *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Lacey (Leesa Zimmerman) *Lily (Luxy Banner) *Tyler (Hunter Knoche) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Dylan (Donovan Mbroh) *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #A Hiking We Will Go / What a Baseball Day! / The Fishing Song (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #Exercise is Good for You (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #The Flight of Bumblebee / The Dance of the Little Swans (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #Games (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #William Tell Overture (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #A Camping We Will Go (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Just Imagine (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Mr. Star (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Being Together (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #I Used to Be Afraid (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #Bedtime with Barney (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #I Love You Trivia *While this video is a "clip show", the menu has an episode selection option that works much like the "Story Select" feature in Once Upon a Dino-Tale. *On the front video cover of this, Baby Bop was seen playing jump rope. However, in the episode, "You Can Do It!", Baby Bop was unable to jump rope (She got tangled up in the jump rope). *Natalia and Joshua wear the same shirts in the featurettes "Let's Make Animal Puppets!" and "Grow Your Own Garden" which are included on the DVD release of Barney's Jungle Friends. Joshua also wears the same shirt in "The Good Egg: Kenya". Full Video an> is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 19, 2009. '''Barney's Jungle Friends is a TV special that aired on "PBS" in early September 2009. It was released on video on September 15, 2009. Plot It's Earth Day and everyone's trying to get ready for the celebration in the park. Ben is wasting paper for his costume for the paper and Barney encourages Tracy and him to help the others clean up the park and remove the trash (including Ben's paper scraps). The kids meet Maya, a friend of Barney's and the person in charge of the parade, who explains how she believes plant seeds are "the seeds of the future." Baby Bop, BJ, and Mr. Copeland, a construction worker, meet up with Barney and the kids and discuss plans for a new playground, which involve a beloved tree in the park being cut down. Tracy explains that there's a bird nest in the tree, but BJ is unconcered about the bird losing its home. Barney tells the dinos and the kids about the Higgledy Piggledy Pear Tree and how there's only one left in the world. Using the Travel Book, the group travels to the rainforest jungle and meet Mother Nature (who looks like Maya, coincidentally). Throughout the journey, Barney and his friends learn about the animals and plants that the rainforest jungle has to offer. They meet up with Riff and he joins in the quest for the Higgledy Piggeldy Pear Tree. When most of the gang finally find the tree, BJ attempts to get the pear, despite Tracy's warning, and breaks the tree. BJ is panicked and is unsure what he should do. When Barney and Mother Nature find out about the tree, Mother Nature is really sad about it. However, she says that planting the pear, which contains a seed, will grow another Higgeldy Piggledy Pear Tree. Barney and the others help plant the pear in order to bring the tree back. BJ learns that anyone can save the earth, no matter how small the contribution. Having learned his lesson, he helps the others convince Mr. Copeland not to build the playground where the park's tree is and they suggest an open spot across the pond will be better suited for the project. Having saved the tree, the celebration can begin, almost. Tracy suggests using a chip bag to finish Ben's costume for the parade. The parade begins with everyone celebrating our planet, explaining how "everyday is Earth Day". Stories: The One and Only, One of a Kind Higgledy Piggledy Pear Tree Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris) (cameo) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Ben (Austin Lux) *Maya (Holly Franklin) (debut) *Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) *Mother Nature (Holly Franklin) (debut) Song List #Pick Up Your Part of the World #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Over in the Meadow (Scene Taken from: "The Nature of Things") #Here We Go Again #The Raindrop Song #Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way #Jungle Adventure #I Hear Music Everywhere #Flowers (Scene Taken from: "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii") #Way Up in a Tree #If You're Happy and You Know It #Rock Like a Monkey #Colors Make Me Happy #What Should I Do? #Help Protect the Earth #Every Day is Earth Day #I Love You Trivia *This special marked: **The first appearances of Maya and Mother Nature. *After not being used for 8 years, the song, "The Raindrop Song" returns in this special, since "Barney's Pajama Party". *After not being used for 7 years, the song, "Way Up in a Tree" returns in this special, since "Up, Down and Around!". *A clip from "Day and Night" is shown during the song, "Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way". *Before making its actual debut in the episode, "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii", the song, "Flowers" was used in this special *Production for this special took place in January 2009. Full Video Plot Barney and the kids are enjoying the fall weather, when Baby Bop arrives with a shower of monarch butterflies. Some monarch butterflies fly south for the winter, but Monty the Monarch Butterfly stops to see Baby Bop again. He seems lonely after his friends have flown away. BJ and Riff join the group at this point. Barney explains that butterflies migrate to Mexico and suggests that he, Emma, and the other dinos should travel to Mexico. Baby Bop initially suggests against this, but decides to go along with the plan. Using the Travel Book and a little imagination, they travel to Mexico and meet Fernan and Amorita, who happens to be Emma's penpal. Baby Bop brings Monty along for the ride and is anxious about the fact they might have to separate ways. During the vacation, Barney and his friends explore the Mexican culture and the Fiesta from delicious food, the arts, a butterfly dance parade to a piñata game. After seeing a group of monarch butterflies flying around, Baby Bop realizes that Monty would be happier with his friends. She is really sad about it, and Barney helps her feel a bit better about losing her monarch butterfly friend. Amorita promises to keep an eye on Monty, and the fiesta starts up once again. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) (cameo) *Kioko (Keiko Sanders) (cameo) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Fernan (Shawn Denegre-Vaught) *Amorita (Paloma Renteria) *Grandfather (Raymond Rivera)﻿ *Mexican Dancers - Jackie Gonzales, Cristina Gonzales, Daniela Rodriguez, Roxanna Gutierrez Songs #Let's Go #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #I Like Autumn #Three Little Butterflies #What Should I Do? #Here We Go Again #Many Ways to Say Friend #The Things I Want to Do #Thinkety Think #You Might Like Something New #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Me and My Family #Being Together #Best of Friends #When Tomorrow Comes #The Fiesta Song #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first appearance of Kioko. **The first appearances of the Season 13 Barney and Baby Bop costumes. **The first appearance of Barney's Travel Book. **The first appearances of Fernan and Armorita. They would later make their last appearances in the shorter version of this video called "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico". *During the song, "Here We Go Again", Barney jumps and you can see the bottom of his foot comes off a bit and see a shoe inside. *The shorter version of this video called "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico" was the first episode from Season 13of Barney & Friends. *Production for this video took place in October 2008. Full Video Season 13''' of Barney & Friends ran in September 2009. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice, Dean Wendt Body: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Body: Jerad Harris) Children *Ben (Austin Lux) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) *Myra (Lexi ten Napel) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Connor (Chase Vasquez) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Kioko (Keiko Sanders) *Rusty (Ben Lux) *Taylor (Kacie Lynch) *Eli (Darrack White) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) Adults *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Mr. Copeland (Del Johnson) Guest Appearances *Shawn Denegre-Vaught (played Fernan in "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico") *Paloma Renteria (played Amorita in "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico") *Raymond Rivera (played Fernan and Amorita's Abuelo in "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico") *McKenzie Ormsbee (played Tian Tian in "Big Brother Rusty: China") *Deanne Moore (played Rusty's Mom in "Big Brother Rusty: China") *Alana Lee (plaed Mei-Ling in "Big Brother Rusty: China") *Johnny Garcia (played Mr. Parker in "¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain") *Al Ragusin (played Senor Vega in "¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain") *Larry Rodriguez (played Mario in "¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain") *Juli Erickson (played Anna Maria in "Venice, Anyone?: Italy") *Tyler Strother (played Dimitri in "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece") *Sydney Kane (played Damara in "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece") *Morgan Morris (played a customer in "The Music Box: Switzerland") *Yana Kolmakova (played a Swiss Vendor in "The Music Box: Switzerland") *Janelle Gore (played Ayira in "The Good Egg: Kenya") *Doug Terranova (played Jeff in "The Good Egg: Kenya") *Chris Johnson (played Mark in "The Good Egg: Kenya") *James Cain (played J.D. in "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii") *Kiana Wang (played Lahna in "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii") *Cheryl Sanders (played Meli in "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii") *Matt Moore (played Pierre in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Joel Ferrell (played Chef #1 in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Nicholas Morris (played Chef #2 in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Markus Lloyd (played Chef #3 in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Halle Tomlinson, Isabella Rusli and Mariah Snyder (played the Can Can Dancers in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Holly Franklin (played Maya / Mother Nature in "Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest") Episodes #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico #Big Brother Rusty: China #¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain #Venice, Anyone?: Italy #Sweeter Than Candy: Greece #The Music Box: Switzerland #The Good Egg: Kenya #A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii #Bonjour, Barney!: France #Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest #'The Big Apple: New York City' #'Friends All Around the World: The International Festival' Theme Season 13 focused on Friends and Family Around the World; each episode, Barney and friends travel to various countries to experience having fun with new friends in different cultures. Trivia *This season marked: **This is the first season to be filmed in HD. **The first season with the new Baby Bop Costume, in which she gets played now by Lauren Mayeux. **This is also the first season with the new Barney costume with connected feet and a rounder mouth. **The first and only season appearances of Ben, Connor, Kioko, Rusty, Eli, and Natalia. Ben and Natalia would later return to be featured in a couple of home videos. **The final appearances of Tracy, Myra, and Taylor﻿. **The final TV appearances of Joshua and Emma. Like Ben and Natalia, Josh and Emma would later return to be featured in a couple of home videos. *Other than the "Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You", the song, "Here We Go Again" appears in every episode in this season. *On July 29, 2016, this season was released on Amazon Instant Video, along with Seasons 8-12. *Filming for this season took place between October 16, 2008 - January 14, 2009.